1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a power semiconductor element.
2. Background Art
A power semiconductor element or device is a high voltage element used in power applications. The power semiconductor element must be insulated to maintain its electrical characteristics. Further, it is also necessary to enhance heat dissipation from the power semiconductor element in order to prevent degradation of the element due to high heat.
One way to enhance heat dissipation from a power semiconductor element while maintaining the insulation of the element is to mount it on a heat sink with an insulating plate therebetween (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-073965).
Thus it is common to mount a power semiconductor element on a heat sink with an insulating plate therebetween in order to increase heat dissipation from the power semiconductor element while maintaining the insulation of the element. It should be noted that insulating plates are made of low heat conductive material. It has been found, therefore, that the insulating plate between the power semiconductor element and the heat sink may prevent sufficient heat dissipation from the power semiconductor element.